


Advanced Warnings:  The Last Day

by yinyang2261



Series: Advanced Warnings [11]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary: The Tomorrow People begin their farewells as they prepare to go their separate ways.DISCLAIMER: The characters of John, Carol, Kenny and Stephen are the sole property of Thames Entertainment and Nickelodeon. Although I have given names to certain relatives of the Tomorrow People, they are the property of Thames and Nickelodeon also. Warren Gray, Kim Sterling, Joe Atherton and Astra Utana are characters of my own and are not to be used without first contacting me.Authors Notes: Welcome to the tenth installment of Advanced Warnings. A period in time that takes place in between the first and second seasons of the series, The Vanishing Earth and the Blue and the Green.Originally this was to be the epilogue to this grand epic. But who ever heard of a twenty-five page epilogue? Anyhow, hopefully I've managed to wrap everything up in a semi-neat bundle while leaving open the door for more stories to tell. As I've explained earlier, this is but one story of a much larger tale.





	Advanced Warnings:  The Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> A Tomorrow's Guardian serial

December 10, 1973

Well, this is the first time in months that I've been able to actually sit down and jot what's been going on. Besides just writing a couple words from time to time. It's been a couple months since our rescue of Warren and our return from the era of the Crusades. And as I said before, we arrived back in our time early in the morning, went to bed and came back to the lab a good 36 hours later. Talk about rest and recuperation. During these last few months, we have been healing. Physically and mentally. I think we're all doing better now. We've found out just how far we would go for one another and we've learned to be a bit more honest as well. We've seen some of our darkest and worse fears and have come out of it stronger. Though by no means unscathed. But there is a part of me that knows that some of the things we found out about ourselves will continue to haunt each of us for quite some time. Which I suppose is to be expected. We talked over some things. Some, as was to be expected, were trivial. But the things like Kenny 'growing up', Warren's insistence on doing things on his own and Stephens crush on Carol....well, it seems that we forget that for all our vast abilities, we're still just young adults, who can only barely understand our place in the vast universal scheme of things. 

Within the week of our return, we all went to Chicago to pay our final respects to Mr. Job Atherton. I could tell that Warren was devastated about the loss of his teacher and friend. Although I think I was more surprised that Kim and Astra returned to pay their respects as well. All of us went to the community center he had helped run. One of Warren's friends named Mark assured him that he would continue the work that Job had started many years ago. Interesting little note that I must write. It seemed that Kim had recognized Marks girlfriend, Julie. Didn't she say that she had family near here? Astra had told me that they were supposed to take Warren away to receive proper training in his above average abilities as soon as possible. Especially since he had both viopathic and telepathic genes in him. And for about six weeks he was gone off planet. But she surprised all of us by returning him back insisting that he would be better off staying on Earth for awhile, on the condition that by the time we had decided who would be going to the Trig on a permanent basis, he would be handed over to assume his responsibilities. Kim has also stayed on Earth to watch and prepare him for what to expect when he leaves. Whatever was done to him to keep the viopathic gene from overwhelming him seems to have had an affect. Kim and Warren can't talk about it though. I've asked him how it was on the world he was on and what kind of work he'll be doing for the Federation. It's a sore subject with Warren and the few times I've tried talking to him about it, he's shut me out. Even so far as to refuse to accompany us on our inaugural visit to the Galactic Federation for a couple weeks. 

During that time, we saw the council during many of their sessions. We were acquainted with the telepaths of Overmind and actually went to other planets. Stephen and Kenny liked one planet in particular called Rexel 4. By the way they described it, a very beautiful world. We also found out about the viopathic threat against the galaxy. Thankfully, they are about as rare as ATP's. And an advanced viopath, even rarer. Still, if we should ever run across a regular VP here on Earth, I shudder to think how we'll be able to defend ourselves. If I ever see Mr. Steen again, I'll have to ask him how he was able to capture one. Another upside is that Tim finally seems to have every type of Federation document that's ever been written down. It's histories and events and whatever else has happened with them for the past 100,000 years. Tim told us that he could even download a history of the galaxy before the Federation came into being. I suspect that if Tim had a face, he would be smiling like a cheshire cat. He was also very thankful of another ATP by the name of Marhk. I haven't met him, but from what Tim has explained, his knowledge of biotronics is unparalleled in the galaxy. He even managed to work on the lab for a bit while we had gone on our visit to the Trig. With only a very few minor changes like the door to the outside being of a different design and what looks like a small alcove where the bed is, its exactly the same as it was when it was first built. 

As of a couple weeks ago, it had been decided that Carol and Kenny would become Earth's first ambassadors to the Federation. Although they're able to have family come with them, only Kenny will be taking his relatives along. I had spoken with Mrs. Wilson and she seemed actually pleased with the outcome. It would be a chance for Kenny and Aisha to get a good education, particularly Aisha who won't have to worry about not learning enough. I've been told she's quite the smart one. It had also been decided that only us five would meet Astra and Kim at the rendezvous point just outside of London. Astra will have a cloaked ship that will land and will have enough room for only six people. Aisha will be accompanying them while Mrs. Wilson stays behind to take care of some personal affairs and to say goodbye to some friends. I also managed to have a decent conversation with Kenny. If we learned anything during our time in each others minds, it was to be as truthful as we could with one another. Kenny isn't just the little jokester he pertains to be. He really is quite a thoughtful and ambitious young lad. After all that's happened this year, it's going to be fairly quiet around here without all the company. 

After Carol and Kenny join Overmind and Warren and Kim go off to their secret planet, it'll just be Stephen and myself to fend for ourselves. I find myself worrying about him almost as much as Warren. He's been very clingy to me and has his nose buried in quite a few books lately. Talking with Tim about his powers and abilities. He's basically taking his powers and responsibilities a bit more seriously now. I haven't had the chance to talk with him about how his parents are doing. Whenever I've asked he'll just give a quick response and leave it at that. Well, we'll be on Earth for a little while longer. We have all the time in the world. Still, there does seem to be some unresolved business between some of us. Just a few weeks ago, Carol went with Warren to her parents home. He insisted on telling her father what he had done to him a couple months ago. I very much suspect that Mr. Hathaway will want Warren to stay clear of his daughter. I wonder how it'll effect their relationship with each other? 

From the personal diary of John Halloway 

"I think it would be best if we didn't talk to each other for awhile Carol."  
"But why? Just because we'll be on opposite sides of the galaxy doesn't mean that-"  
"I don't think its in your best interests," Warren interrupted.  
"I'll worry about what's in my best interests thank you very much," she haughtily said.  
Warren got up from the bench and paced around for a bit. He was trying very hard not to hurt Carol's feelings. But whenever he tried to explain, it just sounded like he was being selfish.  
Maybe that's because I am.  
"Carol, as you said before, we're going to be at separate parts of the galaxy."  
Did I just say that? The galaxy?  
Carol came to her feet, "That's right. But there's nothing wrong with keeping in touch with each other. Finding out how the other is doing. That's what friends do. That's why I went back in time to find you. Why all of us went back. Not because Peter said we had to, but because we care about you. We look out for each other. Even while we're doing all those fantastic things 'out there'.  
Warren shot a look at her, "How can you say that? After all I've done to you and your family?"  
He turned his back to her and leaned on the railing, watching in the distance as small children were playing football. He felt a warm hand on top of his as Carol came up beside him.  
"It'll be a long while before we see that again," she pointed out.  
They watched the game for a few long minutes.  
[[You still haven't answered my question.]]  
She breathed out loudly. She knew where the conversation was headed and didn't even try to fight it anymore.  
"My father is still upset. He knows you weren't in your right mind when you did all those things. He just needs some time to cool down."  
"That's still no excuse. From what Damian said, all he pretty much did was make the opportunities more accessible to me. I did it all. Willingly and purposely."  
Carol had a hopeful tinge in her voice, "But with all that was going on with your abilities, you can't accept responsibility for that."  
Warren looked down at his friend and a bitter smile creased his face, "Nice try Miss Petite, but you don't believe that as much as I do. Now do you?"  
Carol looked up at him with confusion and a slight twinge of anger. But try as she might, she could not answer his question. She looked straight ahead at the football game, contemplating what was to become of their tenuous friendship.  
"You are coming to the lab for the send-off party, right?"  
"Yeah. I'll be there."  
Carol smiled, "Good. I'll be going to say goodbye to my folks first. I wish they could come to see us off."  
A sigh escaped from the young man's body.  
"Yeah. But Kim said that it would be a lot easier and safer if only we went to the rendezvous point. Less activity the better. Starting to wonder if the witch even has a family."  
Carol was slightly taken back by his harsh words about the female ATP. After all, she had gone back with them to rescue Warren. Still, of late, whenever he mentioned the young Federation agent, there was a new catch in his voice. A nervousness that hadn't been there before.  
"Not to be nosy, but did you ever find out what her connection to Damian was?"  
Warren watched as the team in yellow had stolen the ball from the blue team and was racing to get to the endzone.  
"Yeah. I found out. But you should ask her," he replied as he looked at Carol. "I'm not at liberty to discuss it. Even if I wasn't bound to this secrecy thing. When she's ready, she'll talk about it."  
Carol nodded in agreement.  
"Well, I should be finding the old sourpuss. We're going to look for my sword that I lost when I first fought Damian."  
"How? You don't even know where you were when you fought him."  
"Token object reading in its most advanced form. The sword was a part of me for so long that its bound to have my vibrances on it. It'll act like a beacon for me no matter where it is on this planet. One of my many new talents."  
Carol was in awe.  
"That's amazing."  
"Well, I'm glad somebody thinks so."  
She watched as Warren looked around quickly to make sure nobody was looking. He then jaunted away.  
Carol let out a slightly frustrated sigh as she thought about Warren. True enough, he had been more open since their return, but he could still be so infuriatingly secretive sometimes. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that they couldn't be more than just friends.  
With my upcoming work taking me across other worlds and his work taking him across galaxies in secret from most of the Federation, I'll be surprised if we bump into each other once every year! Maybe that's why he seems to be treating me at arms length.  
Carol shook her head as she started to walk in the direction of her parent's home. Another thought entered her mind as it slowly dawned on her that this would be the last time she would make this walk from the park to her home. She decided to savor every moment.  
***  
Kenny and Stephen were outside the classroom, waiting for Aisha to pick up her things from her desk. His sister had been talking up a storm with her teacher, particularly the teacher's aide.  
"She won't tell them where she's going will she?" asked a worried Stephen.  
"No. They'll think she has a high imaginative mind anyway if she does. Besides, I threatened to take away her ABBA single if she did."  
Stephen gave his friend a funny look.  
Kenny shrugged, "They're some group from Sweden. Came out with a song called 'Ring Ring'. They were at the Eurovision Song Contest in Stockholm this past February. Doubt if they'll make the top twenty."  
"Is that what they're calling themselves?"  
Kenny shook his head, "No. The billing is a lot longer. They have all four of their names on the album but its Swedish and I can't pronounce them. Figured I would just use the first letter of each of their names."  
Kenny studied his friend and risked asking a question that had been on his mind since their return from the Crusades.  
"How are your parents doing? Have you told them about your latest adventure yet?"  
"No. I try not to let them in on too much anymore. Especially my mother. They're both going through enough as it is right now. I actually had to tell them I was on a camping trip when we went to the Trig."  
"In the very cool fall. And they believed you?"  
Stephen could only shrug his shoulders.  
Kenny thought for a bit before finally voicing what was on his mind.  
"I know I've said this before, but I would still like to apologize for giving you such a hard time about you coming with me to the Trig. It was stupid of me to try and force you to make up your mind like that."  
"Apology accepted. And I won't deny that I didn't think about it. It's crazy sometimes being at home. But I know I can do something about their marriage. I don't know what, but I will."  
They were quiet again for a few more minutes.The high-pitched voice of Aisha could be heard in the hallway.  
"Have you seen Aisha's teacher?" Kenny asked.  
"Of course I have."  
Kenny shook his head. "No. The student teacher. She's quite a smasher."  
Stephen couldn't help but smile at his friend's description of his sister's teacher.  
"What's her name?"  
Kenny thought for a bit. "I can't remember. Well, I do but I'm always mixing it up with another name. I think it's Beth Mondo."  
Stephen frowned, "What kind of a name is that?"  
Kenny playfully jabbed at Stephen's arm. "I told you I was bad. It's something close to that."  
They both retreated into silence for a bit.  
"Do you think you'll miss Earth?" Stephen asked suddenly.  
Kenny pondered for a bit.  
"I do believe I will. I'm quite scared Stephen. Don't get me wrong. But I feel like I need to do this. And Aisha is going to such a great school up there. From what I saw, she doesn't have to worry about holding herself back anymore. It's wonderful. And my mother will be able to interact with different cultures and species. She can actually think about being a full-fledged doctor."  
Stephen was happy for his friend. After all they had been through this past year, it would really be hard saying goodbye. Particularly after these past couple months, there was still a part of him that didn't want to see him go. But before he could say anything about it, Kim had come around the corner.  
"What's taking so long?"  
"Aisha had to talk with her teachers. She's going to miss them you know?" Kenny said.  
Kim had to relax for a bit before talking to the youngster again. She knew she was slightly agitated. And nervous. Still, it didn't make sense that she would be this jumpy over the upcoming rendezvous to pick up the three telepaths plus Kenny's sister.  
Kim felt a slight prickling at the back of her neck. Before she could wonder where it was coming from, Aisha's voice grew louder as she came bursting through the door opening, almost striking her with the wooden edge.  
"Bye Mrs. Hatchitt. Bye Ms. M'Bondo!"  
"Mondo?" Stephen innocently asked the younger boy.  
"I told you I was bad with names," Kenny sheepishly said.  
Aisha nearly bumped into her older brother.  
"Watch it you pipsqueak! Everything taken care?"  
"Yep! Let's go!"  
Kenny threw up his hands in exasperation at his sister's willfulness.  
[Is there a reason why I'm cursed to have a little annoyance called a sister around?]  
[Makes your life interesting.] responded Stephen.  
"I forgot my yo-yo. It's in Ms. Hatchitt's desk," Aisha cried out.  
Kenny swiftly held on to his energetic little sister.  
[Kim. Can you go back in Mrs. Hatchitts classroom and get her yo-yo? If she goes, it'll be another round of good-byes and farewells.]  
Kim sighed.  
[[Sure Kenny.]]  
She turned around and walked into the now empty classroom. She made quick steps to the desk and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.  
Locked.  
Quickly making sure that nobody was around, she hurriedly used her telekinetic abilities to unlock it. Seeing the red yo-yo, she was just about ready to pick it up when the prickling behind her neck came up again.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
A startled Kim dropped the yo-yo back inside the desk.  
Relax Kim. It's not like you're taking a copy of answers to a test paper, she thought.  
"Who are you and how did you open up that desk? It's supposed to be locked."  
Kim put on her best innocent face.  
"Sorry. It wasn't. I just came to get Aisha's yo-yo."  
The teacher was immediately apologetic.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. You're a friend of Aisha's?"  
Kim nodded, "Well, I'm a friend of the family."  
"Well. I hope she does very well at that exclusive school she's going to. She's very bright."  
"I'm sure she will. I went to it myself awhile back ago. She'll be fine."  
A voice from the back broke their conversation. As she was told to wait a second, Kim looked around at the walls to where paintings the children had created were hanging. She couldn't help but marvel at the imaginations of some of them. She suddenly noticed one that looked very familiar.  
Isn't that a painting of the planet QX5?  
She looked harder at the picture and she could've sworn that it changed colors on her. She blinked her eyes a couple times and resumed her inspection of it. Maybe it was because of the glare from the window but it was back to its original color now. Before she could confirm it, she was interrupted by Kenny.  
[What's taking so long Kim?]  
Not taking her eyes off the painting she answered back.  
[[Nothing. I'm on my way out.]]  
Kim looked back at the picture.  
I think I'm starting to see things now. No. It couldn't be QX5. It must be a coincidence.  
She turned to look at the approaching teacher. Kim noticed that she seemed a little pale and worried. The prickling came back to her neck.  
"Did you just say something?"  
For some reason, it still surprised Kim when she realized that she had found another potential telepath who was close to breaking out.  
"Well, actually I was admiring this painting."  
The teacher smiled a bit.  
"Oh yes. We're having some people from the Observer stopping by to take a look. I wouldn't be surprised if they entered it in the upcoming Childrens Art Competition. Young Mr. Watson is a very talented young boy."  
Yes he is.  
Kim thought as she glanced back at the chameleon like work.  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?"  
Kim turned to look at Aisha's teacher again, "Um....no. Well, actually I was thinking outloud that you're named after the Queen of England. Elizabeth. That is your name right?"  
"Yes. Elizabeth M'Bondo. How did you know?"  
The way she had asked it had convinced her that it wasn't the first time this Elizabeth had heard telepathic voices in her head. Thankfully, she had a reasonable explanation.  
"The regular teacher called out to you just now."  
The room was quite silent for a time until Elizabeth let out a relieved breath. Kim noticed as she then quickly resumed her poise.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just a little frittery. Aisha isn't the only one leaving. I'm supposed to be going to another school at the beginning of next year. Older children then here. I'm just a little stressed, that's all."  
Kim nodded, smiled knowingly, "Student teacher blues, eh? Well, I have a sister that did the same thing. You'll get over it. Good luck with your new assignment."  
"Thank you. You're very kind."  
Kim watched as more relief flooded the young teacher's face before she turned and went to one of the back rooms.  
Good luck Elizabeth. You're about to begin quite a journey. In more ways then one.  
She turned and quickly exited the door. Thinking that quite soon, John and Stephen wouldn't be lonely for too much longer.  
As she got down the hall, she ran into Stephen.  
"What are you still doing here?"  
Stephen actually seemed a little nervous. "Nothing. I just wanted to see what was taking so long."  
Kim hooked Stephens arm with hers and literally dragged him with her.  
"You can check out the new teacher later on," Kim said knowingly.  
"How could you tell?" Stephen asked.  
Kim shook her head. "You're broadcasting all over the place. Now what would your Jennifer say to you falling in love with somebody that you haven't even seen yet?"  
Stephen immediately became defensive. "I was not!"  
The thirteen year old immediately saw the smirk that the Federation agent tried not too hard to hide. As they got to the double doors, he paused.  
[[What Stephen?]]  
[What did you mean by 'yet'?]  
[[Let's go Stephen.]]  
Kim impatiently pushed Stephen out the school doors.  
***  
Carol snapped the very full suitcase.  
Finally. Not that I packed much.  
Not much meant in the way of clothes. Even though she was allowed to bring whatever she could, it was recommended that she travel light. Since everything she would ever need would be at the Trig anyway. She mostly had packed lay around clothes, a couple dresses, photos and her big, fuzzy, mop-top of a stuffed dog that was given to her by her father when she was only six years of age. The day after her near fatal drowning at the Serpentine.  
It made her think about her one-time closeness to her father. Nowadays, it seemed everything was so mixed up and confused. Which was usually the case when 'daddy's little girl' was growing up. Made even more complicated with the addition of special powers and a responsibility to the world and a whole galaxy.  
Definitely not your normal adolescence.  
She stopped to take a breather and sat down on the bed, which as of last night, would be the final time she would sleep in it for quite awhile. Jennifer had wanted to claim her room for her own but her parents wouldn't think of it. They were still clinging to the hope that Carol would realize that she missed them too much and return.  
Well, there's always the chance of that, she thought.  
But she had to be grateful for her parents willingness to let her go her own way. Although when her father found out that Warren would be going along with her, he almost told her to back out. She remembered as he did his best to hold his tongue about it.  
A tentative knock came from her door.  
"Come in Jennifer."  
A miniature, blonde tornado by the name of Jennifer Hathaway came charging into the room. She immediately flung herself onto Carol's bed so quickly, that Carol had to shift to the right before getting hit. She watched as her sister's face scrunched up. Her lower lips turned downward.  
"Why the pouty face little sister?"  
The words came out immediately, "As always, our parents aren't being fair. They won't let me have your room so I'm stuck with the baby."  
'Baby' meaning little Dana. Carol's youngest sister.  
"Well, let them get used to me being away. You never know. I might not like being away and come back."  
Jennifer gave her older sister a look. "Don't belittle me Carol. You know you're going to like what you'll be doing."  
It was hard enough for Carol to take a life-changing step like this. And Jennifer's semi-rudeness was getting to her.  
"Jennifer, if you have something to say, just say it!"  
A wave of intense emotion flooded Jennifer's face as she finally let it out. She fiercely hugged her sister.  
"I'm going to miss you."  
Carol had tears streaking from her eyes as well. "Same here little sister."  
They held on to each other for what must've seemed like an eternity.  
Carol quickly held her Jennifer at arms length. "You be sure and take care of Dana. And our parents. They're going to need you more than ever."  
"I will," she said through tear-stained eyes.  
Carol took a deep breath as she looked around her room of sixteen years.  
"Okay. I'm ready."  
The two sister held each others hands as they left the room. As she got to the edge of the stairs, the rest of her family was waiting. She couldn't help but smile more and more as she descended toward them and into their waiting, loving embrace.  
"You give those mucky-muck ambassadors some of that Hathaway hard-headedness, you hear? Tell them to make sure that they do their jobs and teach you right."  
The sixteen year old smiled up at her father. "I will."  
Carol stepped back and regarded her family one last time.  
[Okay Tim. Jaunt me in before I change my mind.]  
The last image she got as she was materializing away was of her father, who had an obviously proud look on his face.  
***  
"It's not fair, Kim," Warren stated matter-of-factly.  
The female ATP was starting to get exasperated with Warren's whining.  
"I realized that. But we have responsibilities now. Especially since we're ATP's."  
The young man looked out towards the ocean from the grassy cliff they were standing on. Warren had used his newfound abilities to locate his sword. He was half-surprised to find that it was in a country called Greenland.  
"I had my whole life planned out and it's being ripped from me. Didn't seem right to lie to Mark, Julie and the others."  
"I didn't like it either. I've known Julie since I was four years old."  
It became quiet as they both stared out into the mid-afternoon sea. Kim realized that the nervousness she had been feeling all day was centered on Warren. Not surprising considering that they learned and remembered quite a bit about each other when they reached inside Damians head. She wasn't sure if it was because he didn't care or it was out of some perverse honor code he had, but he never mentioned what he had learned about her past. Even during the six weeks on the ATP planet.  
"So what are you going to do the rest of the day?"  
Kim shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Believe it or not there's a couple places on Earth I have yet to see. Maybe I'll go seek them out."  
Warren nodded in agreement, "That's good."  
Kim quickly glanced knowingly at the neo-ATP.  
What you really mean is 'I don't want you anywhere near me or my friends on my last day on Earth.'  
Kim didn't know how she had become such a disliked figure in Warren's eyes. But she knew that he would have to change his attitude very quickly, or he wouldn't last long with the rest of the ATP group. Which, in her mind, might not be such a bad thing.  
***  
John, Carol, Kenny, Stephen and Aisha were sitting around the table underneath Tim. They were waiting for the last person to join them. At that moment, the jaunting lights lit up as Warren and Kim materialized on the pad.  
Warren hesitantly looked at the people seated around the table. He wasn't sure what they had in mind but with the window to their launch mere hours away...  
John stood and smiled as he walked toward them.  
"Go ahead and take a seat Warren. I'll be there in a second."  
As the young man went to the table, John rested his eyes back on Kim.  
"You're welcome to join us if you'd like."  
For a second, John could've sworn that she would actually take him up on the offer. But just as quick as mercury, she closed herself off.  
"No. This is between all of you. And I don't think Warren would appreciate me here. Ever since he was told that he would have to leave Earth. It'll be good that he gets away from me for awhile. And I from him. I know he doesn't mean it but it seems I've become a symbol of what's being taken from him."  
"That doesn't make sense," John said.  
"Well, I acted weird when I first left Earth too. It's nothing new. But all the same, we need a break from each other."  
John nodded in reluctant agreement. He watched as the lithe figure turned her back to him and walked back up on the jaunting pad.  
"Will you be visiting family then?"  
John couldn't help but feel a strong mental block envelope around the ATP co-leader. She still had her back to him, but it seemed stiffer than before.  
"I don't have family Mr. Halloway," Kim lied.  
"But....I'm sorry. I just assumed...."  
Kim slowly turned and walked back to him. He noticed a neutral look that seemed to be pasted on her face.  
"I hope it doesn't seem like I'm prying, but when Warren said something about you knowing Julie...."  
"Julie Hamill? We were best friends all through elementary school. Before I moved away from Chicago."  
There was some uncomfortable tension as they regarded each other. Thankfully Stephen had picked that particular time to try and drag John back to the impromptu send-off party they had going on.  
"Ms. Sterling, I would just like to apologize-"  
"Don't worry about it John," she said as she quite suddenly perked up. "And stop being so informal. I think you're older than I am anyway. Just call me Kim."  
She stuck out a hand which John grasped and shook firmly.  
"I'll see all of you at the rendezvous."  
Kim quickly jumped onto the jaunting pad and disappeared.  
She's seems to be as secretive as Warren is sometimes. Are all ATP's like that?  
John could only wonder. . ***  
The small party had been going on for twenty minutes when John spoke.  
"I would just like to propose a toast. To our future ambassadors."  
All five raised their glasses full of tea and apple juice.  
"I just wanted to....thank you. All of you, for not giving up on me. True friends are extremely hard to come by. I hope I do all of you proud. To friendship."  
They repeated it and brought their glasses to 'tink' again.  
"Well, we do have one more send-off gift. It was Tim's suggestion so you could say that it's a gift from him," John said.  
Tim explained what they would have to do. They sat down at the table and put their fingers to each others as if to mind-link.  
Tim spoke.  
'We've been privy to our own worse fears and doubts. We've seen parts of us that we wouldn't even want to see ourselves. To balance this, we will each give up a positive thought to each other. Something that only you five will know about the other.'  
Tim's voice was like a warm, comfortable blanket covering them from the coldness that they had felt beforehand.  
***  
Kim watched nervously as the figure in the gray raincoat came up to her. They both immediately went inside to get out of the winter rain.  
"I didn't think you would come Cerina," Kim said.  
The ATP quickly took her to a table inside the restaurant. A waiter immediately came up to ask their order. Kim took a cup of tea. Her sister just wanted water.  
"I can only stay for a minute. We're in the middle of shopping and mother doesn't know you're here."  
There was so much that the ATP wanted to tell her sister. A far cry from that night four months ago in rainy Chicago when they had unexpectantly bumped into each other. She quickly took out a palm sized device and set it on the table in front of her.  
"What's this?" Cerina asked as she looked at the device oddly.  
"It's a communications device. Quite powerful so be sure not to be around any airports when you use it."  
Cerina pondered Kim's words for a bit before finally rising up from the seat to leave. Kim quickly grasped her hand. An almost pleading look on her features, urging her to keep it.  
"Kim, I don't have time to talk about this. You made your decision a long time ago and all this talk about you being off planet and defending the galaxy against all manners problems," Cerina paused for a bit before continuing on. "When you ran away you broke mothers heart. Angela said that she wouldn't leave from her room for weeks."  
"I explained to you why. My abilities were manifesting themselves. I couldn't control them. And the way they both treated me because of it, I had to get away," Kim had her head down in a dejected manner. "I just hadn't counted on being away for so long."  
Cerina studied her youngest sister. Quickly thinking back to days when she was growing up in the household. She silently resumed her seat and grasped Kims hand.  
"I know how mother and Angela can be when they have their minds set on something. But why didn't you contact us sooner?"  
"Why? So I could get an earful about how my powers were sinful and I should renounce them?" Kim said it so harshly that it surprised her older sister.  
"You have changed. For the better anyway. I hope," Cerina complimented.  
Kim let out a wary smile. "Well, I'm not the quiet, innocent, chubby girl that I used to be."  
Cerina looked at her watch. She glanced up as she regarded her younger sister. Her hand eased onto the table and closed around the palm-sized device that she had given her.  
"Is this a two-way?"  
"It's a way of staying in touch. You talk into it and then you press this button on the side. The message is sent via laser and gets to my voicemail at my place of residence."  
Cerina laughed a bit. "Sounds complicated. How would I receive your responses?"  
"I've made arrangements. It'll take a little while for me to get your messages but it'll be about the same as if you were mailing a letter across to another country."  
"I'll see what I can do. I'm not promising anything."  
Kim gave her sister a serious look. "I really do what to know how everybody is doing. Even though we don't agree on everything, I still miss the family."  
"Okay Kim. But I'm not going to tell the others just yet. You're going to have to do that on your own."  
Cerina stood to leave. Kim got up with her. The two sister regarded each other for a bit before finally giving each other a quick hug. Than Cerina quickly left the restaurant.  
Kim stared at the spot where her sister had been only moments before. A slight smile formed on her lips. After all that had happened, this would be a good time to get to know her family again. Hopefully.  
***  
"Who's out there Tim?"  
'It looks like Ginge, Chris and Lefty are here. Remember, you did invite them to the send-off party.'  
Warren tapped Stephen on the shoulder as John and Carol went to the door to welcome their friends in.  
"Who are they? I've never seen them before."  
Bewilderment shone in Stephen's voice. "You've never met them? Ginge has been out of the hospital for awhile now."  
"I've been off planet Stephen. Plus I have a female dictator teaching me how to use my newer abilities."  
"Oh, right. Of course."  
***  
"Poor Ginge," Carol said as they were walking towards the rendezvous site. "He's still getting dizzy spells from Damians screaming."  
Warren spoke up. "I told the biker it would probably be another couple months before his ears completely heal. He needs to stay off that motorcycle of his for a little bit."  
"You know how Ginge can be. He's quite stubborn at times," Kenny said.  
"I can't believe that him and Lefty were talking about cycling up in the Netherlands next summer. I wonder where they'll get the money from?" Stephen asked.  
"Unfortunately holding down a steady job doesn't seem to be Ginge's strong suit," replied John.  
"Or yours for that matter John," Stephen reminded him.  
They all stopped for a bit at the forests clearing where it had been decided that Kim would lead them the rest of the way to the hidden spaceship.  
"Yeah, that's right. Here we are all set to go headlong into our responsibilities while leader-man here gets to hide out in the lab," Warren said.  
"Doesn't seem quite fair does it?" Carol innocently asked.  
"What Stephen and I will be doing is very important. We'll have to constantly be on the lookout for new Tomorrow People," an indignant John replied.  
John had realized that he had been baited. He relaxed some and cleared his head before he spoke out again.  
"And I will relax from time to time."  
A noise from the clearing made them turn. Kim was quickly approaching.  
"Everybody ready?"  
They all nodded. They followed the Federation agent on the outskirts of the clearing until they entered the forests again where they walked for about ten minutes. They reached another smaller clearing and Kim bade them to stop.  
Aisha, who had been oddly quiet throughout the whole walk widened her eyes in joyful wonderment as a sleek-formed starship materialized in front of them.  
"Krikey."  
[Doesn't seem all that impressive.] Kenny pathed.  
[To an eight year old, it's quite a different matter Kenny.] Carol said.  
"Let's get your things situated," Kim said.  
"Can I go in as well?" Stephen asked.  
Kim took a quick glance at Astra who nodded her head. Kim bade Stephen to follow them in.  
As the six young people went up within, John took a deep breath. It would soon happen.  
"How did it go?" Astra inquired.  
John gave her a grateful smile, immediately knowing what she was asking about.  
"Under the circumstances, I'm sure we had some breakthroughs. It was a welcome relief to see the better half of ourselves. I feel like we're closer than we've ever been."  
"And Warren?"  
John smile faltered for a bit, "It took a lot for him to open up like that. But I believe it was good for him. At least it was good for Stephen anyway."  
"How so?"  
"Well, Stephen always seemed antsy around him. How he had explained it when we were in the castle was because of Warrens standoffish attitudes and above average abilities. It scared him. But a safe glance inside Warren's mind was enough for him to actually try and work harder for his friendship."  
Astra smiled knowingly, "See? These telepathic bond sessions do a lot of good. They've always worked for me."  
"Well it seems to have done all of us some good. Including Warren. Even though he won't say anything more about it." John repeated.  
"That's okay. It does show that he's willing to give it the effort it deserves."  
John was curious, "Do you have a telepathic bond with anybody?"  
Astra nodded, "I have one with all the ATP's just as we each have one with each other. It's recommended but it's on a purely voluntary basis. When we sometimes have to spend long missions together, it helpful to be able to talk to anybody about most anything."  
"Good luck getting Warren to open up like that."  
Astra contemplated John's remark, "Oh, I wouldn't worry too much. Eventually he'll see to our way. In a lot of ways, I was exactly like him in that respect. Just without the viopathic tendencies."  
Before John could ask the expectant question, Astra pathed out to him.  
[[A story for another time John.]]  
Another question came to John's mind.  
"Ms. Utana. What happens if we have to fight another AVP like Damian? I'm quite sure that none of us would stand a chance defending ourselves from one."  
"Hopefully you'll never have to worry about another AVP. Like I said some time ago. AVP's are as rare as ATP's. Just thankfully fewer. Before Damian, it had been some fifty of your Earth years since an AVP has shown himself. Although as I recall, the last AVP was a female. Very wicked. Very beautiful. Very deadly."  
"You mean the female ones are even more dangerous than the males?"  
Astra couldn't help but raise an eyebrow over John's discomfort over that one. She decided to play it out just to see what would happen.  
"Of course. Where the males are overtly physical with their abilities, the females take a sneaky more intellectual path."  
John couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable under Astra's intense gaze.  
"Um...oh."  
Astra patted him on the shoulder. "You might want to rethink about what you expect of females John. Just remember that on most worlds, females do tend to use both hemisphere's of their brain, while the male only uses one."  
A nervous, tense smile formed on John's lips. "I'll try and remember that."  
Astra was about to bait John some more but a sudden thought of importance came to the forefront. "We also need for you to refrain from mentioning Warren to any future TP's that you might find,"  
Before John could protest, she held up her hands, knowingly expecting this.  
"I know. I know. But it's the will of the Trig. For now anyway. As I said earlier, only planets that have ATP's know of our existence and then, only the ones who are higher up in the government echelons. Believe me, I know it's wrong, particularly in light of recent events. But myself and a couple others are working on changing that situation. We just have to work within the system. And you know how that can be, even under the best circumstances."  
John grudgingly agreed, "But there's going to be a time when I'll have to say something. We were almost defeated because there were some areas of ourselves that we didn't talk about with each other. To tell you the truth Astra, I'm not sure I can."  
Astra mulled it over for a bit. Most of the planets that had ATP's were firmly entrenched within the Federation. Having been members for centuries. And Earth only had six. For now.  
"Then I advise that you use discretion, particularly among your Sapien allies. I know what you're thinking. But the Federation gets quite antsy when it comes to ATP's, VP's and AVP's. They tend to get quite nervous when the subject is mentioned."  
John smiled at the older woman's wisdom. He watched as the best friends he had ever known climb up into the ship and off into such better promise.  
"They'll be taken good care of John. I promise."  
"I know Carol and Kenny will. They've both earned their respected positions. I'm just worried about Warren. He still seems lost sometimes."  
They both glanced in the direction where the person in question was.  
"I realize he's been through a tough life. And I know this isn't exactly what he had in mind with the remainder of it. But we'll keep an eye on him. It'll be tough even more since he's the only ATP with both viopathic and telepathic genes. But I'm very confident that he'll be able to handle it."  
The young group that had went up earlier were now descending the ramp.  
Astra, sensing that this would be their last goodbye for awhile eased herself away. A quick walking figure approached her, heading to check underneath the ship. Actually humming to herself.  
[[Looks like you're in a better mood than you were this morning.]]  
Kim almost seemed embarrassed to have not even noticed her leader.  
[[Um...yeah. Actually it was a surprisingly pleasant day.]]  
Astra could only smile as she turned back around to watch the farewells.  
"Don't be strangers. Stop by when you can," John said.  
"We will John," Carol said she gave him one more hug.  
Stephen a hand out toward Warren.  
"Take care of yourself."  
Warren looked down at the proffered hand and grasped it firmly. He couldn't help but smile a bit at the youngster.  
[[Don't let John nit-pick at you too much okay?]]  
Stephen let out a quick laugh, breaking what little tension was left between them.  
Kenny gave Stephen a playful punch to his shoulder. Then quite suddenly they embraced quickly. The young twelve year old than went over to John.  
"You'll make us proud Kenny. I know it."  
Kenny looked gratefully at the older man. "We'll do our best John."  
They regarded each other for a moment before finally turning to walk and finally climbing into the ship. They turned around and watched their friends as the doors continued to close.  
Warren suddenly gave John a quick two-fingered salute. John returned it and was surprised to see Stephen giving one back as well. They watched as the door quickly sealed itself and the engines came to life.  
[[Take care of yourselves.]]  
Stephen was shocked to realize that he had heard all of their voices, including Aisha. John could only smile.  
ATP enhanced telepathy. Glad John doesn't have it, Stephen quickly thought.  
They watched as the ship rose up slowly and then very quickly streaked into the sky. They both watched as it receded into a pinprick before finally going out of range of their vision.  
"Well, they're finally gone," Stephen whispered.  
"Yes they are."  
They turned and walked in the direction of London. They walked in silence for awhile just taking in the quiet and breeziness of the evening.  
"It sure is going to be quiet around the lab now," Stephen commented.  
"Well I'm sure we'll have plenty of company eventually. There're still Tomorrow People out there that have yet to breakout. We'll be ready for them. In the meantime, I think I'll go to the Caribbean's."  
"Again? You were just over there last week. What if another Tomorrow Person breaks out and you're not around?"  
John smiled, "I wouldn't worry too much about that Stephen. You're perfectly capable of helping another one of us breakout."  
Stephen has a slight downcast edge to his voice, "I suppose. If anymore of us are around."  
"There are Stephen. There are."  
John couldn't help but feel confident about that. There would be other TP's. And with Tim having all the information that he needed from the Trig, it would be much easier. John couldn't help but have a self-assured smile on his face.  
***  
Carol, Kenny, Warren and Aisha looked out the window to see a slowly receding Earth getting smaller and smaller. They each had their separate thoughts on what their future would entail with the Federation. Emotions of excitement, anxiety, fear, thrill, anticipation, awe and a host of other emotions could be seen in their thoughts. A feeling of purpose and wonderment affected most of them.  
"Looks like this is it," Kenny said.  
"No turning back now," Carol replied.  
"Sure there is. Just step on the brake and make a U-turn around the next star," Warren sarcastically replied.  
"Do you think they'll have eight tracks of Jefferson Airplane?" Aisha asked.  
Carol looked sharply at the little girl. Then towards Kenny who could only roll his eyes upward.  
"I don't know where she gets it," he explained.  
"You didn't bring all your forty-fives," Warren asked. "Did you?"  
"Of course not. Mum is."  
Warren glanced at Carol who was smiling and shaking her head at the same time. He could only do the same.  
"That reminds me," Kenny said as his face became suddenly serious. "What is your problem listening to a knock-off group called the Osmond Brothers? You know they're just copying off of the Jackson Five."  
Warren couldn't help but growl at Kenny's mention of that particular group. "And I told you it wasn't my fault. Julie likes to listen to them, so push off Mr. Sexual Fetish."  
"Oh no," Carol groaned. "Not this Frakth thing again. Come on Aisha. This upcoming conversation is definitely not for your tender ears. Or mine."  
The discussion was still taking place as the ship passed their solar system and leaped into hyperspace.  
To the future.  
The End


End file.
